


Coffee and Bacon

by BarbieDollx12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieDollx12/pseuds/BarbieDollx12
Summary: Morning in the bunker





	Coffee and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting and I know its short and lame but thanks, I guess :)

Rolling over and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Dean felt noticeably colder than when he had fallen asleep the night before. He also noticed the missing arms that were supposed to be wrapped around him. Though the sound of something sizzling in a frying pan did wonders to keep him from slipping into grumpiness at being left alone. He was finally lured out of bed by the promising smells coming from the kitchen. Standing in front of the stove was an angle wrapped in a cape that looked mysteriously like the blanket Dean kept draped over his favorite chair in the bunker. Thankfully, Cas already had his favorite mug set out next to a steaming pot of extra strong black coffee; a silent apology for letting his grumpy human wake up alone. Cas slowly felt arms wrapping around his middle and felt more than heard the “Thank you,” mumbled sleepily into his neck followed by a soft, lingering kiss that hinted at more after some coffee and bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I may or may not add more......


End file.
